Now That's Love
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Ikuto comes to Amu's house everynight and Amu sees Ikuto hurt badly so Amu decides to do something. Amu goes to Easter and askes the director if she can work for him instead of Ikuto. The director says yes but she will have to his trust to free Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone I am so happy I get to release my new story Now That's Love**

**Ikuto: Sup man **

**Amu: Hey we missed you**

**BlackLynx17: I missed you to *hugs them* I do not own Shugo Chara enjoy**

Now That's Love

Chapter 1

Amu is standing outside her balcony staring at the stars. "Amu come inside before you catch a cold" Suu said. "In a minute" Amu said. "Ok then we are going to bed then" Ran said then Miki Suu and Ran fell asleep. "Ikuto where are you" Amu said then a dark shadow appeared behind Amu "you called" he said. "Ikuto" Amu said then hugged him "where were you" she said. "Where else would I be doing this late at night Easter is making me look for the Embryo" Ikuto said. "Are you ok" Amu said. "Yah but I'm cold let's go inside" Ikuto said. Amu walked inside and Ikuto followed her. When she turned around she saw Ikuto with blood marks on his cloths and bruises all over his body. "What happened to you" Amu yelled (her parents and Ami aren't home). "Nothing" Ikuto said and turned around. "Nothing your covered with bruises and bleeding what happened" Amu said. "Nothing" Ikuto said again. "Ikuto don't lie to me" Amu said then ran in front of him to look at his face. She started crying "Ikuto look at me." Ikuto turned away you know nothing" "because you never tell me anything Ikuto every night you come and your covered with scars and bruises. I want to help you I can't stand you looking like this when you come over." "Then I'll leave" Ikuto said. "No please don't leave me alone Ikuto" Amu said and Ikuto looked at her. "Ok" Ikuto said then hugged Amu. "I'm sorry" Amu said. "No I am sorry" Ikuto said then picked up Amu and put her on her bed then he layed next to her. "Thank you" Amu said then fell asleep.

Amu's P.O.V.

What is this? Where am I? Ikuto? I see nothing but darkness. I see a someone a body I run towards it to see Ikuto on the floor bleeding, suffering. I see the director saying "get up I'm not down with you yet" Stop hurting him Ikuto Ikuto "Ikuto" I said getting up crying. It was just a dream. I was so helpless I couldn't do a thing to help him. Ikuto I am sorry I am not strong enough to save you. I know what I have to do to save you Ikuto and I am going to do it no matter what.

**BlackLynx17: I hoped you enjoyed bye and please review**

**Amu: Review**

**Ikuto: I said I would kill you if you didn't review didn't I hehehe I will see you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**Ikuto: Not so loud I was taking my cat nap**

**Amu: Heheheh cat nap neko Ikuto **

**BlackLynx17: That sounds nice I'll join you *sits next to Ikuto and falls asleep***

**Ikuto: K *falls asleep***

**Amu: I have a wonderful idea BlackLynx17 does not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 2

Amu woke up early that morning and got dressed. She looked at Ikuto then woke up Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia then left. "Where are we going Amu" Ran said. "To Easter" Amu said. "Why" Miki said "to join" "Why" Suu said "to save Ikuto" "Ok" Ran said then they fell back asleep. "What a minute WHAT YOUR GONNA JOIN EASTER" Ran yelled. All the chara's woke up and looked at Amu "Yes I am going to save him by working for Easter" Amu said. "How" Dia said. "Easy I'll replace him" Amu said. "Are you sure you can do that destroy peoples dreams" Suu said. "Yes" Amu said. "Great now Amu has turned into Utau" Miki said to Ran. "Ok Amu we'll always be here for you and never judge you" Suu said. "Thanks" Amu said then continued walking to Easter's building. She arrived and walked in. "Oh my god it's Amu Hinamori" someone said "the joker of the Guardians" another said "what is she doing here" "I like fish" someone said (not Ikuto). It's school all over again Amu thought. The director walked up to her "What do you want" he said. "I am here to join Easter" she said. "Why? why would someone like you want to join Easter………. Unless it's for Ikuto" the director said. Amu said nothing " so it is for him" he said to himself "bit I think there is a catch isn't there" he asked. "Free Ikuto" Amu said. "Oh so you want me to free Ikuto now why would I do that" he said. "I am better than Ikuto. I have 4 charas and he has 1 you know I am better and will obey you. You need me to get the Embryo faster don't you" Amu said. "Ok that's true so if I free Ikuto you will follow my ever command" the director said. Amu bowed and said "Yes director." "This will be fun" he said. "Now free Ikuto" Amu said. "But that's not how things work Hinamori you have to prove your loalty to me" he said. "Whatever you wish" Amu said. "Ok first you have to find me these jewels" "what for" "servents don't ask questions they just do it" "where is it" Amu said then the director gave her a map "if you can pull this off you'll work for Easter" "how many" "there is 5 jewels make sure you check in" the director said. "Ok" Amu said then ran outside. "My heart unlock Amulet Heart" Amu said then flew off. "Are you sure director" someone said. "Yes Ikuto doesn't seem to listen but it seems she will and she has a point she is stronger than him we will get the Embryo in no time" "what about Ikuto Tsukiyomi" "If she doesn't come back send him out" "Yes sir."

Amu's P.O.V.

Ok I got the first 3 jewels only to left ring ring ring my phones going of and it's my mom "hello" "Amu where are you" "out and about" "come home now it's starting to get dark" "ok" I said then hung up. First I have to get the remaining jewels then go home guess I will have to check in with Easter tomorrow.

Later That Night

Normal P.O.V.

Amu got home and went into her room after saying sorry to her mom for making her worry. "Where were you this morning" Ikuto said he was lying on Amu's bed. "Nowhere" Amu said. "Really" Ikuto said and got up. He pinned Amu to a wall "don't lie to me" he said. "I'm not lie-" Ikuto interrupted her with a kiss. "Tell me" he said. "Y-y-you don't t-tell me anything so why should I tell you" Amu said blushing and stuttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone thanks for your reviews especially IkutoLover47 it was hilarious **

**Ikuto: What did she write *reads it* hahahaha I like her**

**Amu: Let me read **

**Ikuto: Now this is for grown up people only **

**Amu: *mumbles something stupid cosplay cat***

**BlackLynx17: Hahahahaha I do not own Shugo Chara if I did Amu would be with Ikuto and Tadase would be dead ENJOY**

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Amu barges into Easter and sees the director. "What the hell we had a deal" Amu said. "What are you talking about" the director says. "Ikuto was gathering x-eggs last night" "how do you know" "I saw him" she said. "Well that's because you didn't give me the jewels last night" he said "because my mom called and told me to come home" Amu said then reached into her pocket and got all five jewels out. "You got all five jewels in one night" the director said reaching for them "yes but you can't have them until you give me the thing your controlling Ikuto with" Amu said. The director took out a tuning fork from his pocket "you mean this" "yes give it" "ok but you have to come here everyday and wear a speaker **(I don't know what it's called)** so I can listen to your conversations with the Guardians" "Only on meetings with the Guardians" "ok deal" the director says then gives Amu the tuning fork and the speaker then Amu gave him the jewels. She walked outside "where do you think your going" the director said. "To break this you can come if you like I'll be right back" Amu said and went outside. "My Heart Unlock Amulet Heart" Amu said then transformed. She throws the tuning fork in the air "Negitive Heart Lock On Open Heart" she said then the negative energy coming from the tuning fork disappeared "Heart Rod" she said and threw it at the fork breaking it. Amu walks back into Easter and says "what's my next mission"

**BlackLynx17: Ok guys thankx for reading please review**

**Ikuto: Bye**

**Amu: Don't leave me alone with them**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17:…………………………………………………………..**

**Ikuto: What's wrong**

**BlackLynx17: I am just bored **

**Amu: Want to play a game**

**BlackLynx17: Ok**

**Amu: Let's play ………….**

**Miki: Catch Yoru**

**BlackLynx17: OK *starts running after Yoru* I'm winning**

**Ikuto: Not for long**

**Amu: Wait me to **

**Yoru: BlackLynx17 does not own Shugo Chara and HELP**

Chapter 4

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I went to Amu's house but she wasn't there. When I got there my violin wasn't giving of x-egg energy. I looked at it and it wasn't glowing anymore what is happening? Maybe I should check with Easter but maybe they know nothing about it. Maybe I can finally live free for a while, Amu will be happy about this I'll just wait here till she comes back.

Meanwhile

Amu's P.O.V

"Nothing come back tomorrow after school" the director said. "Ok" i said then left. I walked home. "Mom I'm home" I said. "Great can you wash the dishes for me" my mom said. "Ok" I said. Yes all is good I destroyed the tuning fork that was controlling Ikuto and Easter now trusts me all I have to do is wear this speaker during my conversations with the Guardians. At least Ikuto is free I would gladly do anything to help him. "Mom I'm done" I said then I walked to my room.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu walked in her room and saw Ikuto laying on her bed. "Hey Amu I got great news my violin isn't glowing anymore and when I play it x-eggs don't come" Ikuto said. "That's great Ikuto" Amu said and hugged him. "And I thought about what you said and from now on I am going to tell you everything and keep nothing from you" Ikuto said. Amu smiled "what's wrong" Ikuto said. "Nothing" Amu said.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto decided to keep nothing from me anymore and I am keeping this huge secret I'm sorry Ikuto if I told you, you would work for Easter again.

Normal P.O.V.

"So Amu what were you doing yesterday why did you leave so early?" Ikuto said. "Oh that I had to go shopping with Rima there was a sale and we had to get there early" Amu said. "Ok so you want to go out tomorrow and listen to my violin" Ikuto said. "Sorry I'm busy" "With what" "I'm going over to Nagi's house to study" Amu said. "Really" Ikuto said "yes" Amu said Ikuto walked up to her. He was inches away from her face "Amu can you plea…" ring ring Amu picked up her phone "hello" Amu said. "Amu don't forget to wear the speaker at the meeting tomorrow" someone said. "Yes Nagi I am still coming over…..ok bye" Amu said then hanged up. Ikuto sat on Amu's bed pouting. "Ikuto if we can't go out tomorrow how about tonight when everyone's asleep" Amu said. Ikuto ran up to Amu and kissed her "Ok" he said. "Ikuto" Amu said blushing. "Aww I love it when you blush" Ikuto said which made Amu blush even more. "ok Ikuto I got to eat bye" Amu said then ran out her room.

The Next Day Before The Meeting

"Amu here's the speaker" Ran said. "Thanks Ran how do I turn it on" Amu said. "Are you sure you want to do this" Miki said. "Yes" Amu said. "Ok you push this button" Miki said. "Thanks Miki" Amu said. "Here Amu" Dia said and hid the speaker. "Thanks" Amu said then went in the garden.

After The Meeting

"Ok time to go to Easter" Amu said to her chara's and walked to Easter. She walks in. "Hey" she says to the director. "Amu we want to test your skills let's see how many x-eggs you can bring us in 30 minutes" the director said. "But how am I going to make x-eggs" Amu said. "We thought of that here, we made this with the jewels you got us and put x-eggs in it, it should reverse your powers and make x-eggs" the director said and gave Amu a necklace. "Ok thank you sir" Amu said then left. "Ok guys I am going to try it but if it hurts tell me ok" Amu said. "Ok" her chara's said. "My Heart Unlock Amulet Heart" Amu said then flew to a park. "Is anyone around" Amu said. "No" Miki said. "Ok I am going to put it on now Ran ready?" Amu said. "Yes" Ran said.

**BlackLynx17: Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone**

**Ikuto: Hey**

**Amu: Hey**

**BlackLynx17: I would like to dedicate this chapter to IkutoLover47 because I have this certain part that she might like**

**Amu: What**

**BlackLynx17: Just wait and find out enjoy and I do not own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 5

"Ok I am going to put it on now Ran are you ready" Amu said. "Yes" Ran said. Amu put the necklace on and then the jewel shined black. "What happened" Ran said. "I don't know how do I look?" Amu said. "The same" Miki said. "What does that mean" Amu asked. "I think the jewel will only show it's power when you are trying to use your power" Dia said. "Ok" Amu said then flew off. Amu look a stage with a lot of people there lets go" Ran said. "Ok" Amu said then flew down there. She landed and people started talking about her. "Let's give them a cheer Ran" Amu said then her pompoms popped up but they were black. "Dia was right" Amu said "Ok let's get started hi everyone I'm here to get your eggs" Amu said then started cheering. Hundreds of x-eggs started coming, anyone who saw or heard Amu cheer there eggs would pop out. " I think that's enough Amu" Suu said. "Ok" Amu said then flew back to Easter. She walked inside with one minute to spare as her x-eggs followed her. "Is this enough director do I pass" Amu said. "With flying colors Ms. Hinamori see you tomorrow" the director said. "Director do me a favor and don't tell Ikuto anything about this" Amu said. "Ok" he said then Amu left. She flew to a park near her house. "What are you doing Amu" Miki asked. "If I fly home someone might see me or see me in this outfit so it's best to undo the transformation here" Amu said. "Good idea" Ran said and undid the transformation. Amu fell to the floor. "Amu what's wrong?" Suu asked. "Nothing I just feel tired and out of energy" Amu said. "You have a few scratches what's happening" Miki said. "It's the effect of the jewel it's sapping away your strength like when you transformed with someone else's chara but the jewel is also attacking your body" Dia said. "Amu you have to stop" Suu said. "I can't or else Ikuto will be controlled again" Amu said. "When will you stop" Miki said. "When I get the Embryo I will wish to be free" Amu said. "But you are doing the same thing Ikuto was doing what's the difference" Ran said. "the difference is that Ikuto doesn't have to suffer anymore" Amu said and started walking home. "But what about you Amu" Ran said. "I will endure it till I get the Embryo" Amu said and took of the necklace, she put it in her pocket. "I'm home" Amu said. She walked into her room and layed on her bed. "I guess Ikuto isn't going to be here tonight" Amu said. "I doubt that" Ikuto as he walked through her balcony door. "How was your stud……AMU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ikuto yelled. "What do you mean" Amu said. "Amu you are covered with cuts and bruises what happened" Ikuto demanded. "Uh I fell running" Amu said. Ikuto pinned her to a wall. "Don't lie to me Amu" Ikuto said. Amu turned her head "I'm not" she said. Ikuto used his hand and made Amu look at him "why were you running then" he said. "To get home" "why" "to see you" "STOP LIEING AMU" Ikuto yelled Amu started crying. "Amu are alright" Amu's mom said. "Yes" Amu said. "Why won't you tell me Amu? I told you I would tell you everything so why won't you tell me?" Ikuto said. "I did tell you" Amu said. "I see" Ikuto said and kissed Amu. He let go of her "let's go Yoru" Ikuto said then he left. "Amu are you ok" Ran said. "Yes it's to save him" Amu said.

**BlackLynx17: Did you like it **

**Ikuto: *smirking* Yah but what happens to Amu**

**BlackLynx17: Secret**

**Amu: IKUTO YOU PERVERT KISSING ME LIKE THAT**

**Ikuto: Like this *kisses Amu***

**Amu: PERVERT COSPLAY GUY *chases Ikuto***

**BlackLynx17: Hahahahahaha please review get him Amu **


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys IT'S FIANALLY SUMMER**

**Amu: Yah let's go to the beach**

**Ikuto: Yah and look at girls in there bikinis**

**Amu: ……..what…..did…you….say…..**

**Ikuto: Nothing**

**Amu: That's a lie I am reading right now fine if you want to watch girls in bikinis then I'll just hang out with Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi this summer bye *runs away***

**Ikuto: *Shocked***

**BlackLynx17: You had to be a pervert didn't you Ikuto please enjoy I do not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 6

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Before I left I heard Amu say "yes it's to save him" what does that mean? Amu why won't you tell me anything? I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow.

********The Next Day***********

Amu got dressed and went to school like normal. Schools over and she walks towards the Royal Garden but stops and takes out this small black thing and hides it under her shirt. After the meeting she starts walking but something is strange "Yoru follow Amu I'll be right back" I said. "Ok, nya" Yoru said then flew off.

I ran back to the school and saw Nagihiko. I ran up to him "what happened when Amu came over your house two days ago?" I said. "Amu never came over my house" Nagihiko said. "Thanks" I said and ran towards where Yoru went. "Where's Amu" I said.

"In there" Yoru said pointing towards Easter. "Why"

"I don't know" Yoru said.

Amu came out of the building and ran towards the park. She looked around then transformed into Amulet Spade. Her wand popped up but it was black. She used the move Rhythm Music and black notes started flying out everywhere, then a whole bunch of x-eggs started coming. What is she doing? Is she working for Easter? I saw her stop and run back to Easter with her x-eggs following.

I told Yoru to follow her into the building. When she came out she started running to the park. "Yoru what happened" I said. "It was her mission to get x-eggs for Easter" Yoru said. I followed her and she undid her transformation. She fell to her knees after "Amu you have to stop using that necklace it's hurting you" Ran said. "I'm fine" Amu said and took off the necklace then I started running to her.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto left "are you ok" Ran said. "Yes it's to save him" I said then I fell asleep.

******The Next Day*******

I went to school, then I went to the guardian meeting. When that was over I ran to Easter. I felt I was being watched all day. I walked into Easter's building "why hello Hinamori we are almost ready for our next plan to get the Embryo I will tell you it tomorrow until then go collect some x-eggs" the director said. "Yes sir" I said then left. I walked towards the park. I transformed into Amulet Spade and used Rhythm Music, my wand was black again. I gathered hundreds of x-eggs then ran back to Easter.

"Good job" the director said then I left and went to the park. I undid my transformation then fell to the ground. "Amu you have to stop using that necklace it's hurting you" Ran said. "I'm fine" I said. I took the necklace off then I saw Ikuto running towards me.

**BlackLynx17: Please review people bye**

**Ikuto: Where you going **

**Amu: Amu invited me to a beach party**

**Ikuto: WHAT  
BlackLynx17: Sorry bye please review**

**Ikuto: I'm coming with you**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone sorry I stopped writing this time I'll try to write more but I would like to thank IkutoLover47, Ikutoluver995 and EmikoHoshiko**

**Ikuto: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN**

**BlackLynx17: Hahaha read and find out**

**Ikuto: Please tell me *sparkle eyes***

**BlackLynx17: Ok come here**

**Ikuto: What what is it**

**BlackLynx17: Amu dies**

**Ikuto: W-w-WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW WHY**

**BlackLynx17: Hahahahahahahahahaha just kidding**

**Ikuto: Meany**

**BlackLynx17: I do not own Shugo Chara and in no stories of mine will Amu die I hate when authors do that they kill either Amu or Ikuto that sucks why do they do that T.T please review**

Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto runs Amu, he bends down and hugs her. "What's wro-" "why" Ikuto interrupted. "Why what" Amu said. "You know why" he said. "Why wh-" "why are you working for Easter" he yelled. Amu got up and turned around "look at me" Ikuto said. Amu didn't then Ikuto took the necklace out her hands. "Ikuto give it back" Amu said looking at Ikuto.

"Why are you working for Easter and what is this necklace doing to you"

"Give it back"

"Tell me"

"Give it back"

"Tell me"

"I'll tell you if you give it back!" Amu said. Ikuto gave it back.

"Ok now why are you working for Easter"

"Because I want to"

"Why"

"To save you"

"Was it you who fixed my violin"

"Yes"

"How"

"I made a deal with Easter and then they freed you"

"What was the deal"

"…………….."

"AMU WHAT WAS THE DEAL"

"I'll work for them and do whatever they want to get the Embryo"

"What did you put on before you went into the Guardian meeting"

"Were you following me"

"Answer the question Amu and yes I was since you woken up"

"STALKER!!!!! YOU PERVERT"

"Answer the question and thank you I take that as a compliment"

"A mic"

"What does it do"

"So they can listen to my conversations with the other Guardians during the meetings"

"Why"

"Because they don't trust me"

"What is this necklace doing to you"

"Sapping my strength"

"Why"

"So I can make x-eggs"

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM!"

"I told you it's TO SAVE YOU!"

"WELL STOP"

"I CAN'T"

"WHY AMU"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL GET HURT AGAIN" Amu said. She started to cry. "You'll get hurt again like when you used to come over"

"………..When did this start"

"When you came over that night and I saw you bleeding with bruises all over you. I told myself I would help you and the next day I left early and went to Easter"

"I thought you went to the mall"

"Lie"

"Studying to"

"Yes"

"Why would you lie to me Amu?"

"Because if you knew the truth you wouldn't let me do it"

"Of course I would your getting hurt because YOUR TRYING TO HELP ME!"

"AND YOU DID THE SAME FOR ME!!"

"That's different"

"How? How is it different"

"BECAUSE I WORK FOR THEM!!! THEY ARE MY FAMILY (SADLY) HE'S MY STEP DAD YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE DOING THIS FOR ME!! IF YOU GET HURT YOUR FAMILY WILL BE WORRIED AND CARE IF I GET HURT NO ONE CARES"

"ARE YOU STUPID!!!!!!! I would care, why do you think I yell at you everytime you come over BLEEDING did you think I liked yelling at you"

"Kinda but that's not the point your gonna stop now"

"I can't I told you why"

"I don't care just stop doing this to yourself!!!!"

Amu started walking away "I'm sorry Ikuto" she said.

Ikuto jumped infront of Amu and took the necklace. "Give it back to me" she said.

"No"

"Why"

"Because I love you"

Amu blushed "please"

"Will you stop"

"………..Tomorrow I will"

"Why tomorrow"

"Because there going to tell me there plan tomorrow to get the Embryo"

"I don't believe you"

Amu walked up to Ikuto and kissed him. "I still don't believe you"

"Fine I'll bring Yoru with me tomorrow"

"You promise"

"Yes I promise now give me the necklace"

Ikuto started walking away "Hey my necklace" Amu said.

"I will hold onto it till tomorrow till then to your house"

"Promise"

"Yes"

"Fine you better not go back on your promise"

"I won't will you"

"No tomorrow I will figure out Easter's plans and get the Embryo"

"AND"

"And leave Easter happy?"

"Yes" he said then kissed Amu.

**BlackLynx17: People do you know how many times I typed why**

**Ikuto: 12 **

**BlackLynx17: Thanks that has to be a record or something man**

**Amu: Maybe and why was Ikuto and me yelling a lot**

**BlackLynx17: Sorry please review and I need a sad japanese song for a future chapter if you know one please tell me and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys sorry I haven't typed for a while but I promise I will finish typing this story before Sunday so enjoy I do not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 8

"Ikuto, Ikuto wake up" Amu said.

"What" Ikuto said.

"I need my necklace"

"Ok but remember your promise" he said and handed Amu the necklace. "Ok" Amu said then left for school.

After School

"Hey Amu" Yoru said. "Hey Yoru, get in the bag and don't come out ok" Amu said. "Ok nya" Yoru said and got into her bag. Amu walked to Easter.

"Hello Director" Amu said. "oh Amu hello we've been expecting you right this way" the Director said. He led Amu to a laboratory. "Amu this is what we've been doing with the x-eggs you've collected. The Easter scientist has created a machine that makes x-eggs, all you have to do is sing into the microphone"

"You mean like a karaoke machine"

"Yes exactly we want you to test it out tonight understood" the Director said.

"Yes sir"

"And Amu the thing runs on the necklace so make sure you wear it"

"Yes sir" Amu said then she walked out with the machine. "Are you ready to sing" Ran said.

"Yes I have to, to get the Embryo"

"Well I am going to get Ikuto, nya" Yoru said.

"No you are coming with us" Amu said grabbing Yoru. "Amu walked to the park. "Ok how do I work this thing" Amu said. "Amu it's just like a karokoke just push this button" Suu said and pushed a button "and pick a song" Suu said. Amu put the necklace on " ok Miki and Yoru if anything happens with the necklace pull it off and Miki make sure you watch Yoru" "Ok" Miki said. "Ran, Suu when the Embryo shows up catch it ok" Amu said. "Yes sir" they said. Amu picked the song "Every Heart" (I do not own) and started singing. X-eggs started showing up where Amu was singing.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Amu still hasn't came back yet and neither has Yoru. I think I'll take a walk. Ikuto left Amu's house and then heard someone singing. Who's singing it sounds like…….AMU!! and then Ikuto started running.

Amu's P.O.V.

The jewel is glowing and I feel fine. I see a lot of x-eggs but no Embryo then I saw him Ikuto.

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto started running towards Amu. Amu stopped singing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ikuto yelled. "This is Easter's plan to get the Embryo so I have to sing" Amu said. "No you don't Amu do you know what your doing? You are destroying peoples dreams"

"If it's for you I will do anything"

"But I never asked you to do anything exept be with me. Amu I love you I don't want you doing this please stop for me" Ikuto said then the Director walked up. "Good job Amu but we need more" he said. "Amu stop this" Ikuto said. "No Amu continue" the Director said. "Amu what do you want to do" Ran said.

Amu's P.O.V.

What should I do if I help the director Ikuto will steal be free but Ikuto will hate me and if I listen to Ikuto then the Diector will control him again what should I…….wait what am I thinking I know what to do.

Normal P.O.V.

"My Heart Unlock Amulet Clover" Amu said. She started flying in the middle of the x-eggs. "AMU" Ikuto said. "AMU" the Director said. Amu looked at Ikuto then pulled the necklace off and threw it in the air "Remake Honey Special" she said and everthing was purified. "What did you do all of our hard work gone" the Director said. "I am remembering what is important" Amu said and then destroyed the karoke box. "Let's go Ikuto" Amu said and Ikuto character changed, picked up Amu and jumped home. "Ikuto I am sorry I didn't listen to you before" Amu said. "Yah don't you ever do that again" he said.

"I just wanted to help you"

"Amu you do help me everyday"

"How"

"By loving me and choosing to love me out of everyone else thank you"

"Your welcome" Amu said blushing

"I love you"

"I love you to Ikuto" Amu said and kissed her.

The End

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading and I am sorry the ending sucks and it took me so long but I am finished yah**


End file.
